d4nkfandomcom-20200216-history
Frongo Fazbort
Frongo Fazbort is a name given to a line of animatronic bear characters possessed by the ghosts of annoying children. History: Frongo I The first Frongo, simply referred to as Frongo Fazbort, was originally a normal animatronic bear character from a pizzeria company known as Frongo Fazbort's Pizza. The animatronic was later possessed by the spirit of a child after it was eaten by Alex Jones. The spirit haunted the robot, giving it the ability to change and dislocate its facial features at will. It spent its time hunting night guards at the pizzerias until 1994 when the third pizzeria was closed and subsequently burned. History: Urinated Frongo Uirnated Frongo is a child ghost either possessing an old springlock suit from the original Fred Jones' Family Dinner, or just taking on its physical form. He appears to be in a constant state of being urinated on, and is very sad about it. History: Frongo II Frongo II was created after the failure of the first Frongo Fazbort's Pizza. He and his new crew opened for business in 1987, but malfunctioned or something and decided to just fuck up any night guard in the building. He was destroyed a week later after the pizzeria's closing again. It's unconfirmed whether he was actually possessed or not, as his disfigured facial features were constantly that way. History: Phantom Frongo (Fazinga) Phantom Frongo, more commonly known as "Fazinga", due to his cathphrase when scaring you, was either the ghost of the child possessing the original Frongo or just a hallucination. He appeared in the Fazbort's Spook horror attraction, spooking anyone that came in by popping up in front of their faces and yelling "Fazinga!" at them. He disappeared once Fazbort's Spook was burned down by some asshole. History: Nightmare Frongo/Fronglings Nightmare Frongo was a nightmare within Jimmy Jone's dreams. They were birthed from Jimmy's fear of Frongo's Pizza brought on by Alex Jones' attempts to keep Jimmy away from Alex's killing grounds at Fred Jones' Family Dinner. Nightmare Frongo had 100 tiny Fronglings that eventually took over and ate Nightmare Frongo. They existed until Jimmy stopped being a fucking pussy and got over his fear of the animatronics. History: Funtime Frongo/BongoBongo Funtime Frongo, occasionally referred to as Frongo 2.5, was an animatronic created by Alex Jones to lure and kill children at his pizzeria, The Joker's Pizza Palace. He is accompanied by a small hand-puppet of Bongo Boy, named BongoBongo. They were eventually thrown into an underground facility and then got angry and decided to kill any night guards that come into the place. He was later merged with all the other animatronics in the facility to become Ennard 2.0, although even later than that became Frongo IV. History: Frongo III Frongo III was created for the newest and final Frongo Fazbort's Pizza. He's not possessed, but he does have a liking for Faz-coins, and will break the knees of anyone who refuses to give them to him. History: Frongo IV After The Joker was kicked out of Ennard for being a dick and constantly asking everyone if they wanted to know how he got those scars, Funtime Frongo took control and then went mad with power, becoming Frongo IV. He traveled to the new Frongo's Pizza to kill Jimmy Jones, but died once he got in. His corpse was then burned along with the rest of the pizzeria when it was revealed that the whole pizzeria was made as a prank by Henry so he could burn it down with Alex Jones inside. Relationships They're robots/ghosts they don't have relationships. Weapons, Powers, and Abilities All Frongos are capable of greatly disfiguring their faces, in varying ways per version. They all also have the ability to kill you. Urinated Frongo can also disappear, reappear, and turn into a massive floating head at will. Fazinga can also disappear and reappear at will. The rest, however, tend to abide by the laws of physics. Trivia * All Frongo's can only be sustained by certain types of water. OG Frongo's is fresh water, Frongo II's is sparkling water, Urinated Frongo's is water that is actually just filtered urine, Fazinga's is lemon water, Nightmare Frongo's and the Fronglings' is water from a storm drain, Funtime Frongo's is flavored water, Frongo III's is salt water, and Frongo IV's is unknown because he died before we could find out. Category:Character